Eureka!
by SkyeRose
Summary: Team night takes an interesting turn when Daniel, Janet, and Teal'c get all matchmaker-y. They come up with a very original idea to get Sam and Jack together. Better than it sounds, I promise! Sam/Jack! Dan/Jan!
1. Chapter 1

Eureka

**Eureka!**

**Chapter One: Sweet**

**Disclaimer: Only my stuff is mine. Crap.**

**A/N: Remember how I said that "Tripping and Chocolate" was my most retarded story? Well, this one beats it. This fic is absolutely pointless and fluffy. I got the idea in my head and I couldn't get it to go away. So…here it is.**

**Originally a ONESHOT…but I changed my mind. ******

**Set seventh season-ish. Janet is so not dead.**

**Please R&R…but no mean ones. LOL.**

**ENJOY!!**

"Carter!" Jack smiled and opened his door wider.

Sam smiled back and stepped into his house, her hands behind her back and a slight mischievous glint in her eyes. "Hi, sir. Anyone else here yet?"

Jack narrowed his eyes in a teasingly suspicious fashion. "Whatcha got there, Carter?"

Her smile grew wider…and guiltier. "Nothing. I'm not late, am I?"

"No…you're not late." Jack leaned around her, trying to see what she was holding. She half turned away from him, blocking his view. "Daniel and Teal'c are already here. We're just waiting on the Doc."

Sam nodded, turning away again. He tried to fake left and actually go right, but Sam was faster. She spun so that her back was facing completely away from him. Unfortunately, this meant that her face was now inches from his own.

They froze. Sam felt her cheeks heating up and she knew that her commanding officer saw. His eyes were still narrowed suspiciously…as though their close proximity didn't faze him at all. On the inside, however, he was screaming. _'She's right there! Just reach out and grab her! Come on…you know you want to.'_ Jack inwardly shook his head. He would never do that. Not unless…she gave some indication that she wouldn't kick his ass afterwards.

They both knew that they had been standing like this for too long. Sam was so close that she could feel the heat from his body. Biting her lip, she slowly pulled one hand from behind her back and held up her 'gift.'

"Beer!" Jack exclaimed quietly, grinning. Using all of his self control, he took a few steps away from her. Something flashed in her eyes, but it was gone before he could read it. He took the six pack from her hand; a shockwave running through him when his fingers brushed hers.

He frowned again when he saw the guilty smile return to her features with a hand still behind her back. "Carter…" he drew out her name suspiciously.

"Yes, sir?" she tried for innocent. Her hand was still tingling were his fingers had touched her.

"Major…do I have to make it an order?" he teased.

"Maybe." She bounced on her heels and gave him a brilliant smile.

"Insubordination!" he leaned down until his face was inches from hers. He saw her eyes go wide and that pretty blush return. He smiled and, quick as a flash, reached around behind her to grab her wrist. She reacted a second too late.

Sam pulled her arm back as far as her shoulder would let her, trying to pull her other gift out of his reach. He reached for it, but lost his balance before he could snatch it. Trying to steady himself he grabbed Carter's shoulders and took a halting step forward. Before either could stop it, his momentum took Sam down too.

She hit the floor first, a burst of laughter issuing from her throat. He managed to catch himself on his hands so that he didn't put all of his weight on her. The end result was a tangle of major and colonel on the floor in the hallway by the door. Sam wanted to laugh…_would _have laughed if the person on top of her was anyone else. Tingling heat rushed through her and by the confused, but amused look on his face…he felt something similar.

Now, it was at that moment, of course, that Daniel and Teal'c decided to rush in to find out what that crash was and Janet opened the front door, narrowly missing Sam's head. Apparently, she had heard the crash too because she had on her "doctor" face. When she saw the source of the crash, however, her concerned expression dissolved into that of a sly smile and glint in her eyes.

Daniel leaned against the wall dividing the hall and the kitchen and folded his arms over his chest, a knowing, amused look on his face. "Hey, Sam. Whatcha doin'?" he asked in a very smug voice.

"Nothing much. You?" she asked in a light tone, attempting to get her composure back. She was still looking up at her CO. He met her gaze steadily, a strange glow in his eyes.

"Oh, you know. Same old, same old." He looked at Teal'c with barely contained mirth.

"Are you injured Major Carter? O'Neill? Or did you arrive at this position on purpose?" Teal'c did not smile. He gave no indication that he was joking or that the implication of his words was very…compromising. It was the perfect deadpan.

Daniel and Janet were not so controlled, however. Janet tried to hide her laughter as she turned to shut the door, but her muffled giggles were heard by all. Daniel smiled and bit down on his own laugh, but had to turn away and give a badly disguised chuckle.

Sam flushed furiously again. Jack felt the sudden urge to strangle the three of his friends not currently under him. _'Oh, good God.'_ Jack groaned inwardly as realization washed over him anew. _'Under me. Oooh, I am so fired.'_

Carefully pushing himself up, he moved so that he was kneeling next to her. Offering her a hand, he pulled them both up.

Sam brushed herself off, not meeting anyone's eyes. Jack did the same.

"Well, on the bright side…" Jack said, trying to ease the tension between him and 21C. "I saved the beer." He held up the six pack and grinned widely.

Sam gave him a small smile, then turned away, picking something up from the floor. At the questioning looks from all those present, she shrugged. "Here's the reason we ended up on the floor in the first place."

She handed him the object, careful not to let his fingers brush her. His eyes brightened and his grin became genuine when he saw what it was. "Sweet!"

"What is it?" Daniel asked, readjusting his glasses and taking a few steps closer. He groaned. "Oh, Sam…you didn't."

"She did." Janet said from Sam's side. "Oh boy."

"What are 'The Simpsons'?" Teal'c asked. He had heard O'Neill mention them on several occasions, but had never been explained to what they are.

"Only the best show ever!" Jack said in a 'duh' tone. "Thanks, Carter." His tone turned sincere. "This was really nice of you."

"Well, you know, it's a funny story actually. I was at the store and I saw that they made a movie for The Simpsons…and it reminded me of you…and I had some extra money…so I--," she stopped when Janet put a hand on her arm.

"You're babbling." She said, her eyes dancing with humor. "Just say you're welcome."

"Right, yes. You're welcome, sir." Sam mentally kicked herself. It wasn't like her to get all flushed and excited that someone liked a gift she gave them. Only Jack O'Neill could do that to her.

Jack smiled and winked at her, causing her temperature to go up another few notches. _'Holy Hannah! What am I? Sixteen?'_ she groaned inwardly.

After a few moments of awkward silence in which Daniel and Janet smiled knowingly, Teal'c raised an eyebrow, Sam looked at her shoes, and Jack looked Sam…Daniel spoke up. "So…we probably shouldn't let the beer get warm."

"Right!" Jack agreed and motioned for Daniel, Teal'c, Janet, and Sam to go ahead of him.

Janet moved next to Daniel and whispered just loud enough for Sam and Jack to hear. "I always thought he'd be on top." She grinned wickedly and Daniel looked at her in pleased shock.

Sam's hand flew to her mouth and Jack stopped dead. "Janet!" Sam yelled, causing the doctor to jump.

"What?" she blinked innocently.

Daniel turned around to give some sort of peace offering, but quickly turned his back again when he saw the look on Jack's face. He was standing perfectly still, arms hanging limply at his sides, mouth open, and eyes wide. Daniel had never seen the man blush before, but the telltale pink tinge was visible under his stubble.

Sam was redder than she'd ever been. Her blue eyes were wide and shocked. Since when did Janet start saying things like that? Good God, it was hot in here. _'Air. I need air.'_ She thought desperately, refusing to meet anyone's eyes. Without another word, Sam turned, walked into the living room, and out the sliding glass doors.

Pulling himself together, Jack cleared his throat. "Beer. Fridge. Move." He spoke in a strained, clipped tone.

Daniel and Janet stepped out of his way. When he had disappeared into the kitchen Daniel lightly punched her arm. "Way to go Janet!"

She smiled at him. "Is that anyway to treat your girlfriend?"

He smiled and pressed a finger to his lips. "Sssh! They don't know."

"Sam does." Janet reminded him.

"I know, but that's--," he broke off suddenly. "Oh no."

"Oh no?" Janet repeated.

"Yes. Oh no. Didn't you say Sam found my…um…boxers in your room?" Daniel narrowed his eyes, hoping he was wrong.

Janet nodded, frowning. "Uh-huh. But why is that--?" she broke off, eyes widening. "Oh no."

"She wouldn't…?" Daniel prayed that he was right.

Before Janet could respond, the sliding glass doors opened and Sam's voice rang out from the porch. "Oh, Daniel! Janet wanted me to remind you that your underwear is at her house and that you shouldn't bother to take them home, 'cause you'll be spending the night there anyway!" The doors slid shut again and Daniel dropped his head into his hands.

"She did." Janet groaned.

"Payback's a bitch." Daniel agreed, his voice muffled.

"No clichés, lover boy." Jack said coming up next to the blushing couple.

"Jack." Daniel warned.

"Daniel." He copied the younger man's tone.

"Jack."

"Daniel."

"_Jack!_"

"_Daniel!_"

"Both of you!" Janet said in frustration. _'I swear…those two…I don't know how Sam puts up with it offworld.'_

"Daniel Jackson. Doctor Fraiser." Teal'c bowed as he joined the group. "I believe this is cause for celebration."

"No, Teal'c…it's not, really--," Daniel tried, but Jack cut him off.

"Let the man have his fun, Daniel. After all, it's not everyday that two of your best friends get together now, is it?"

"Well, it would be if you and Sam--," he started to reply angrily, but Janet clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Boys…" she said sternly. "Let's not ruin a perfectly good evening."

Both men looked like they wanted nothing more than to strangle each other. But another look from Janet and the sound of sliding glass doors opening broke their heated stare. Jack gave Daniel a dangerous smirk. His eyes flashed a warning, indicating that he knew _exactly_ where Daniel had been going with that comment. Sam stepped back into the hallway, not in the least bit surprised to see everyone congregated there.

Janet tried to glare at Sam, but found that she couldn't. In all honesty, she had been wanting to "out" herself and Daniel for a few weeks now…but Daniel had been nervous. Janet snorted inwardly. Nervous was an understatement. He was 'shaking in his boots' about what his male friends would think.

He didn't mind Sam knowing; she had helped get them together in the first place. No…he was worried what a certain colonel would say. Daniel was used to getting ragged on; though Jack's teasing had diminished considerably over the last few years. They were better than friends and Janet had a feeling that that was exactly why he was worried about O'Neill knowing. He didn't want anyone to think he was leaving anyone behind…or something.

Janet found his fears to be completely ridiculous, but, hey, if that was what he wanted…

"Sam." Daniel said through clenched teeth.

Sam smiled sweetly. "Daniel?"

"Thank you so much." His voice dripped with disdain. He was also attempting to glare at the woman, but there was a certain amount of relief in his eyes that ruined the effect.

"No problem." Sam smiled again and moved past them all into the kitchen. Jack waited until she was out of sight.

"Daniel? Can I talk to you for a sec?" His voice was pleasant enough, but the smirk remained. Daniel nodded and followed his friend into the living room. "So…you and Fraiser, huh?"

"Yep." He drew out the word, shoving his hands in his pockets and rocking on his heels.

"Sweet."

"Jack."

"Not what I meant, Daniel." Jack paused, then patted Daniel lightly on the shoulder. "This is good. I mean…I think this will be good for you. For both of you."

Daniel studied Jack's expression for a minute, then smiled upon deciding he was being sincere. "Thanks, Jack."

The colonel's hand landed a little harder on his shoulder this time and did not move away. "Now…about that little _comment_…"

Daniel gave him a slightly wicked grin. "Yes, Jack?"

"I think maybe we should just shove all kinds of _that_ talk under the metaphorical rug…doncha' think?" Jack squeezed his shoulder and narrowed his eyes.

"I don't know what you mean Jack." Daniel sniffed and looked away.

"Oh, I think you do." Jack narrowed his eyes further and released Daniel. "Unless you want Carter and me to get nice shiny court martials for no reason…" he let the sentence hang there.

Daniel met Jack's eyes and held them for a second. "Don't worry Jack. I'm not saying anything that hasn't already been said by everyone on that base for the last seven years."

Jack's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to say something, but Daniel smiled and turned away before any intelligible sound could pass the older man's lips.

**TBC**

**A/N: Just wait for it. Believe it or not…this isn't the ridiculous part. LOL. Please R&R!! I'll update tomorrow!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Sci-Fi

**Chapter 2: Sci-Fi**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Wait…nope. Still not mine.**

**A/N: This is a short chapter, sorry. Thank you to everyone who reviewed!**

**NOTE: I do not own the Sci-Fi network. If I did…these stories would have been episodes. LOL.**

**ENJOY!!**

The group spent the next two hours lounging about Jack's living room, eating pizza, drinking beer, and watching The Simpsons. Sam soon understood Daniel and Janet's trepidation at watching the movie.

"I feel like my IQ dropped 20 points." Sam groaned as she grabbed some of the dirty plates from where they lay discarded on the coffee table.

"Good news is…you're still ten times smarter than everyone else." Jack said lazily as he laid back on the couch, head resting on the arm he had tossed behind it.

"Sir." Carter ducked her head in embarrassment and made to move past him. Smirking, he plopped his legs on top of the table; effectively blocking her path. Her hands full of dishes, she could do no more than glare down at him. He looked back at her, still grinning.

Janet laid her head on Daniel's shoulder and gave him a poke in the ribs to get his attention. He looked down at her, then followed her gaze. Sam was awkwardly balancing their used plates in her hands and trying to move past Jack…who was blocking her way with a very lazy Cheshire cat smile on his face.

Daniel wrapped his arm around Janet's shoulders and watched the two officers. He shot a quick glance to Teal'c who was also watching the pair with an eyebrow raised.

"Colonel." Sam sighed, giving him a very insubordinate glare.

"Major." He countered, eyes flashing in amusement.

"Sir, please. Let me put these in the sink." She raised her arms slightly to emphasize her point. He closed his eyes and put on an exaggerated thinking face. Furrowing his brow he opened his eyes.

"Carter, you shouldn't be doing _chores_ in my house." He gave her a calculating look. No way was he gonna let on how cute she looked when she got frustrated with his antics.

"Well, you weren't gonna do them." She smiled despite herself.

He grinned back and shrugged in a 'you got me' way. Dropping his feet off the table he stood up and took the plates from one of her hands. Their fingers brushed again and he averted his gaze. What the hell was going on? Was he electrically charged or something tonight? Why did little zings of…of _whatever_...keep rushing through him whenever he touched her?

"Well…now I have no choice but to help you with those." He motioned her ahead of him. "I can't have you doing all the work in _my_ home."

Sam gave him a mock-exasperated glare and moved away into the kitchen. Jack followed her and said something that caused Sam to laugh.

Janet looked up at Daniel. "I wonder how long they can keep this up?"

Daniel stared at the spot he had last seen his friends. "Who knows? They have too much respect for each other to do what they want to do."

Janet frowned. "What do you mean?"

"One of them would have to give up their job in order for them to, you know…be _together_." Daniel sighed and looked down at Janet.

"Maybe not." Janet smiled, a mischievous glint in her eye. Daniel frowned, waiting for her to clarify. She rolled her eyes. "I know for a fact that General Hammond is…for lack of a better word…"rooting" for them."

"You mean…?" Janet nodded her head. "Oh." Daniel blinked rapidly and turned to look at Teal'c.

"What do you think?" Daniel asked the big man.

"To what are you referring, Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c intoned, raising his eyebrow. His face was the perfect mask of innocence, but the faint humor in his eye indicated that he knew exactly what Daniel was talking about.

Daniel smiled and spoke quietly. "Sam and Jack. You think Hammond would bend the rules for them?"

"I believe General Hammond would be more than willing to accommodate O'Neill and Major Carter." Teal'c inclined his head. "However, I do believe that O'Neill and Major Carter will need to accept one another's feelings before we proceed with any plan of action."

Janet nodded slowly. "I agree. Daniel?"

"Same here." He replied. A silence fell over the three as they each got lost in their own thoughts; wondering how they could get Sam and Jack on the right track. By the sounds of laughter coming from the kitchen their job might not be too hard.

Daniel stiffened suddenly as an idea came to him. "Daniel?" Janet sat up, concerned.

Daniel smiled briefly and squeezed her hand. "I think I've got something. Teal'c, what time is it?"

"It is five minutes after eight o'clock, Daniel Jackson." Teal'c answered efficiently.

Daniel gave him an inscrutable stare before plowing on with his idea. "Listen. There's this show that I've seen…"

Janet's eyes were alight by the time Daniel had finished…a small smile playing across her lips. "Daniel…you're a genius." She placed a chaste kiss on his lips before getting up and fetching the remote from the couch.

"This is indeed an ingenious idea, Daniel Jackson." Teal'c concurred. Daniel smiled proudly.

"Ready?" Janet asked as she flicked through the channels, landing on 'Sci-Fi.' Daniel and Teal'c both nodded and Janet turned the TV volume up until they were sure that it could be heard in the kitchen.

**TBC**

**A/N: Short chapter, sorry. ******** Please R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Heroic Names

**Chapter 3: Heroic Names**

**Disclaimer: Only my stuff belongs to me. The rest I'm just borrowing…for now. LOL.**

**A/N: Thank you all muchly for the reviews! I feel loved. LOL. Next chapter is the last…so sad. ******

**ENJOY!!**

Sam stood at the sink and handed Jack the dishes one by one. He placed them in the dishwasher, then closed it up, twisting the timer. Playfully nudging Sam away from the sink with his elbow he turned on the faucet and washed the remnants of food down the drain.

"Sir." Sam eyed him reprovingly. "I would've done that."

"I know." He shrugged. He gave her a small smile and she grinned back.

"You know, it's much more fun doing 'chores' with you than when I do them by myself." Sam said without thinking. She froze, the full meaning of her words hitting her too late. "That's not to say…I didn't mean…I…" she trailed off, scrubbing a hand over her forehead.

Jack gave her a long look and when she wouldn't meet his eyes pretended to shrug it off. "Same here Carter. Everything's always…less boring with a friend." He chose his words carefully. If he hadn't known her for the better part of seven years, he would have missed the minute wince when he said 'friends.'

He kept his face impassive when her eyes met his. "Yes, sir." She smiled again and gave a mock-salute, grateful that he had let it slide.

'_For now, Carter. For now.' _he mused. He would never admit it, but he enjoyed doing chores with Carter. He could almost pretend that this was their life. A happily married couple with a few blue eyed kids who were asleep in their bedrooms. He and _Sam_ would finish up their cleaning duties and head to their own bedroom to--.

Jack cut off his thoughts abruptly, shaking his head vigorously. No _way_ could he start thinking about that now. Carter's voice broke through his thoughts.

"Sir?" she waved a hand in front of his face.

He smiled down at her. "Yeah?"

"Nothing. Looked like I lost ya there for a minute." she flashed him a brief smile.

"Never." Jack said, a little too seriously for his liking. But he meant it. He would never leave her…but that was exactly what he shouldn't be admitting. It would be too…something.

A soft flush rose in her cheeks, but before she could reply a male voice called out. "Jack."

"Yeah?" Jack frowned when he got no reply. "What, Daniel?" he called a little louder.

"It was the TV, Jack." Daniel replied a second later. Something in his voice made Jack tense. He sounded guilty. He turned when he heard Carter laugh quietly.

Drawing himself up to his full height, he mock- glared at her. "Something funny, major?"

Sam chuckled again. _'He has no idea how sexy he looks when he's in intimidation mode.'_ She thought. Frowning mentally she shoved those thoughts away. No way could she afford that now.

When her only reply was another muffled laugh, he leaned against the counter and folded his arms across his chest. Scrunching up his face slightly he shook his head. "I hate it. A ton of characters on TV and in movies are named 'Jack.' I'm not unique." He pouted slightly.

She swatted his arm lightly and grinned. "I don't know, sir…I think you're pretty unique." He raised an eyebrow at her. "Besides, all the heroes are named Jack."

"Oh?" he cocked his head and gave her an unreadable look.

"Oh, come on. Like you haven't noticed." She crossed her arms over her chest and copied his expression. "Sir, in any show with a character named 'Jack' he's always in the strong, leading role."

"I should have my own show, then." He quipped.

Sam laughed. "I'll work on it, sir."

"Only if you co-star." His eyes twinkled. "Sam's a strong name too."

The sound of her name on his lips sent an involuntary shiver through her. She liked it _way_ too much.

"Yes, sir."

He opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off when someone called out, "Carter!"

Sam stiffened. The only person who called her that was standing right in front of her. Half-turning towards the living room, she frowned. "Yeah?"

She waited. "Guys? You okay?"

"Yeah, Sam." Janet called back. "It was just the TV."

Sam and Jack exchanged a glance. What were the chances of a TV show having both of their names in it?

"Daniel." Jack pushed himself off the counter and motioned Sam to follow him. "What show are you watching?"

"Hm?" Daniel didn't turn to face him. He looked like he was struggling to hold back a smile.

"Daniel?" Jack pushed.

Three 'too innocent' faces turned to look at him. "Yes, Jack?"

"What. Show." He repeated, raising his hands in a vague gesture of exasperation. Sam stood next to him eyeing her friends. What were they up to?

"Oh…it's just a little program on 'Sci-Fi.'" Daniel hedged. He looked away and focused his attention back on the screen. Sam followed his gaze and saw a young blonde woman sitting on couch. She appeared to be talking to the air. When an answering, slightly mechanical voice echoed from the speakers, Sam assumed that _house_ was speaking to the teen.

"Oh?" Jack questioned.

"It is a program called 'Eureka', O'Neill." Teal'c answered and turned his own gaze back toward the TV.

"It's relatively new." Janet supplied, eyes riveted on the screen.

"'Eureka?'" Sam repeated. "What's it about?"

"Not really sure." Daniel answered, glancing back at his friends with a strange look in his eye. "This is my first time watching it."

"It appears to be about a small town in which strange things occur on a daily basis." Teal'c said. "The main protagonist is a sheriff by the name of Jack Carter."

Sam and Jack froze. Jack Carter? What the hell kind of coincidence is that?

"You're joking." Jack said, staring at the television screen. Sure enough a forty-something year old man showed up on screen; his badge reading Sheriff Jack Carter. "D'oh."

"Wow…that's…" Sam searched for the right word. Weird? No. Cool…not so much. No, the colonel had it exactly right. "D'oh." She mimicked his tone. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and gave her a lopsided grin.

They looked back just in time to see Janet, Daniel, and Teal'c exchange veiled glances. Jack felt his second tense next to him. So she had seen that too, huh?

"Me thinks there is an evil plot afoot." Jack said in a strained Canadian accent. Sam gave him a strange look. He shrugged. "What?"

"Nothing." She grinned and ducked her head.

"So…what do you guys think?" Daniel asked suddenly, his jaw working as though trying to swallow a smile.

"About what?" They asked at the same time.

After an awkward pause in which they all noted to synchrony, Daniel clarified. "About the name."

"What about the name?" Jack asked, furrowing his brow.

Daniel sighed and looked at Jack as though he were a particularly dense child. "_Jack Carter_? Come on, Jack." Daniel looked to Janet for help. She shrugged and opened and closed her mouth helplessly.

What Jack didn't admit was that the name stirred something inside him. Even though it was a little weird to have the names reversed…it was still his and Carter's name _together_. Maybe this was some sort of message? Jack mentally scoffed. _'Maybe if you believe in that stuff.'_

Though he didn't know it, Sam was having similar thoughts. This was just too weird. She was getting tingly hearing the colonel's name paired with hers. _'The colonel.'_ She reminded herself. _'Rules. Regulations. Off limits. Aw, hell.'_ She shook her head. _'Why me? Why him? Dammit. Why is this so hard?'_

As though feeling his gaze she glanced up and his eyes caught hers. The expression in his eyes was unreadable and she felt herself falling into them. She shook herself slightly. She was stronger than this. She could do this. Hell, she'd done this for seven years.

But she didn't want to do it anymore.

**TBC**

**A/N: Another short chapter, my sincere apologies. I just wanted to squeeze in a quick update today in case I don't get to tomorrow. I'm flying to Washington DC for a family party thing. Fun. Wish I could see Sam and Jack there! Wow…was that borderline psychotic or what?**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Names

**Chapter 4: Names**

**Disclaimer: Only my stuff is mine.**

**A/N: I am so sorry! I tried to update yesterday, but my damn hotel doesn't have free internet. I had to look for a café that did. Please, please forgive me! To make up for my horrible lack of promise, I will be submitting a new story later.**

**Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!**

**ENJOY!! **

Jack shook himself out of his thoughts. The look on Carter's face when she had met his gaze was…unfathomable. He could usually tell what she was thinking by the emotions in her features…but she was hiding something from him. And that worried him more than anything.

Taking a deep breath and letting it out in a rush, he moved his hand in a sweeping motion. "Carter." She looked back up at him. "Might as well sit to enjoy the…show." He frowned. He was actually struggling to find words. That hardly ever happened.

She flashed him a smile and moved past him to the couch. After a slight pause he followed. Suddenly Janet's foot darted in front of him and before he could think to react he was falling…and taking Carter with him.

"Ack!" he cried the ground rushed up to meet him. Instinctively squeezing his eyes shut, he waited for the hard impact.

It never came.

Instead, he felt something soft underneath him. That something groaned as the wind was knocked forcefully out of her. Her head missed the table by a centimeter and landed with a soft thud on the rug instead. Nevertheless, stars burst in front of her eyes.

"Oww…" she moaned as she tried to take a breath. Jack O'Neill was not an overweight man. In fact, he was in great shape…which meant he was packed full of heavy muscles. His weight plus the force at which he fell on top of her was enough to warrant some seriously bruised ribs.

Sam's first mistake had been to turn around when she heard the distinct scuffing sound of someone tripping. It had been an instinctive reaction…which she greatly wished she hadn't done. If she had been facing away from him, she would have been able to catch herself with her hands.

Instead, she was sprawled on her back, with Jack O'Neill on top of her. Again.

Except this time he hadn't caught himself and his cheek was flush against hers. He lifted his head and all she could see were his eyes…less than two inches from her own. He was so close…

Sam struggled to breathe and she was pretty sure it had nothing to do with the pressure on her lungs…more to do with what the cause of the pressure was. This was bad. This was very, very bad.

'_And it just got worse.'_ Sam thought wryly when she heard Jack's front door open and close again a second later. Noting the distinct silence of the room they both knew their friends had just bolted.

She saw her CO flinch at the slam and seemingly come back to his senses.

"Ah, crap, Carter, I'm sorry." He muttered, gingerly pushing himself off of her chest. He saw her flinch and mistook her displeasure at having him pull away for pain. "Jesus. I landed on you pretty hard. How're your ribs?"

Still straddling her waist, he deftly ran his fingers over her ribcage checking for any broken bones. Seemingly satisfied that there were no shattered bones, he placed his hands on his thighs.

"How's the head?" he scrutinized her expression as she nodded that she was fine. "Carter." He warned.

She gave him a tight smile. "Uh, sir?" she told herself that she only sounded breathless because of the force that had knocked the wind out of her and not because said force was still on top of her.

He looked at her confused for a second before his eyes widened and he glanced down. "Oh." But he made no move to get up.

"Sir?" _'Yep. Definitely a few octaves higher.'_ She thought with disgust.

Jack looked around briefly, as though checking to make sure they were alone. Then he looked back down at her.

"Let's get you up, Carter." Something in his voice caused adrenaline to rush through her veins. _'What the hell?'_

He stood up, pulling her gently with him, clasping both of her hands. When they were both on their feet he hesitated. Something about this whole thing seemed very…set-up. And knowing his friends and seeing them high-tail it out of there…they definitely planned this.

Without letting go of her hands he looked down into her eyes, which were only a few inches from his own. "Carter…d'you remember that whole leave it in the room thing?" He had no idea what he was doing. This was against the rules! This wasn't supposed to happen!

"Yes, sir." Her voice still slightly strained.

"Why'd we do it?"

Her eyes widened. "Do what?" he noted that she did not say 'sir' or 'colonel.'

"Why'd we agree to leave it there?" he studied her face intently, eyes briefly flicking to her lips before returning to her eyes. By the faint blush in her cheeks she had known what he'd been looking at.

Sam's eyes darkened and she lowered her chin. "Because we didn't have a choice. We still don't."

Letting go of one of her hands, he hooked his finger underneath her chin and brought her eyes back to his. "What if we did?"

"Sir?"

He sighed and his breath tickled her cheeks. "What if we had a chance?" He knew he wouldn't have to explain further when her eyes widened and he felt her reflexive swallow.

Searching her mind for some logical response, she cursed herself for not keeping her composure. In a wave of sudden awareness, she realized that she didn't have to. Keep her composure, that is. This was Colonel O'Neill, sir…Jack. He was safe. He wouldn't judge her for losing that last little bit of self-control. After all, he had opened the door.

"How?" her voice was dangerously close to breaking.

"I think we've earned a few favors, don't you?" he took a step closer, almost closing the distance between them.

Sam couldn't breathe. _'Get a hold of yourself! Now!'_

"Yes, sir." His fingers trailed away from her chin, down her neck, and came to rest at her collarbone. She shivered pleasantly and he gave a small smile.

"I don't want to leave it in the room." His voice was low; raw with emotion.

Fighting the 'good little soldier' part of her (a part that had grown considerably smaller in all things concerning the colonel) she met his eyes with mirrored intensity. "I don't either."

He smiled and closed the distance between them. The hand on her collarbone drifted up to her cheek and his thumb brushed over her bottom lip. She gave another small shiver.

"Sam." She started at the use of her first name. And the emotions behind it. He leaned his forehead against hers. "No going back."

She nodded, feeling his skin move against hers. "Yes…Jack."

He pulled back, only seriousness reflected in his eyes. "I need to tell you something."

She nodded, her heart pounding painfully in her throat. "I do too."

"Me first." Jack said, running his thumb over her hand still in his grasp. He took a deep breath, looked out over that damned proverbial cliff…and jumped. "I love you."

Sam felt her knees buckle. She leaned against him and smiled through tears that she was sure hadn't been there a second ago. "I love you too. More than I ever thought I could love someone."

He smiled down at her and, for the first time in too long of a time, saw a light shining from his eyes. Before she could process what this meant, his lips were on hers. The kiss started off soft and sweet, but soon became a battle for who could take control. Sam willingly gave in after teasing him for a bit.

It felt so good to be his arms…and he in hers. Jack felt whole and good. Sam felt safe; complete. They were invincible. They were _together_. They were in love.

Later that night, they sat on the couch watching some old movie, Sam's head resting on Jack's shoulder. His arm was wrapped around her shoulders and hers was thrown over his waist. He ran his fingers idly through her hair causing goosebumps to appear on her arms. He smiled.

When (not if) they got married Sam was definitely taking his last name. Not because either one cared about tradition or anything…it was just that Jack Carter was already taken.

Besides…Sam O'Neill had a nice ring to it.

**The End**

**A/N: Choke on fluff yet? My B…sorry. ******** Please R&R!**


End file.
